InuYasha Part 1: Unwanted Memories
by inochigake
Summary: What happened before InuYasha met Kagome and even Kikyo... Will what he a secret come out with pain or relief. You'll have to check it out


InuYasha Part 1: Unwanted memories.

By: aNimE JunkIe

Summary: The whole gang are walking through a forest on their search for more jewel shards. But where they are lead brings back disturbing memories of InuYasha's past. Memories he only wanted to forget until he saw…

Disclaimer: I own a lot of merchandise of InuYasha created by the fantastic author Rumiko Takahashi. But this story is mine created by my own brain power on the basis of Rumiko Takahashi's comic strips (I hope I spelled her name right!) But other than that Rumiko created the characters and the basic story line of the Jewel shards. I hope that this disclaimer has cleared that all up.

(Thoughts are _italicized_.)

"InuYasha hurry up. Your trailing behind," Kagome yelled back. _He sure has been acting funny these past few days since we've been going this direction. I wonder what's bothering him._

Kagome put that thought into the back of her mind for now. She knew that if InuYasha wanted to tell her something he would…eventually.

"Are you sure there are jewel shards in this direction Kagome? We have been walking for days and we still haven't found anything," Miroku whined again slouching over even more than before when he last asked that same question. 

"Yes, I sense them getting closer. Maybe just another mile or so, ok." Kagome replied hoping that what she said was true. They started in this direction three days ago with the hope of finding these shards Kagome sensed. But through the days not one sign of them or even demons in this forest. Which was very surprising to them all. Since usually the demons would want to get the shards for their own greedy pleasures but none have seemed to come this way. Which was a relief to Kagome as she didn't feel like dealing with InuYasha's attitude for today. 

"Man, this is boring!" InuYasha said. Everyone stopped walking.

"Wow, you actually talked. It's a miracle," Sango said sarcastically.

"Why is that a Miracle," Inu yasha yelled back.

"Well…you haven't said one word to us since we started this trip." Sango replied sarcastically. 

" Quit fighting you two. It is getting really annoying." Shippo yelled from behind them all. "I'm tired Kagome. Can we rest now."

Kagome looked into the sky. It was starting to get dark. "Yeah, I guess we should. We can get the shards tomorrow." She sat down on the ground and began to pull out blankets form her bag for everyone to lay on.

"There that close," Miroku asked. 

"Yeah, actually closer than I thought they would be, but they can wait till tomorrow." Kagome answered. She looked at InuYasha. He wasn't sitting down. He was just standing in the direction of the shards. _I wonder what is bothering him. I mean it's just a forest with surprisingly no demons. Other than that what could be all weird about it. Right?_

Sango yawned and said in a tiring voice, "Well, goodnight everyone. Oh yes…and Miroku…if you even try to come into my blanket again I swear I'll…."

Miroku shoke his hands in front of him," Oh don't worry about me doing that again. I am still recovering from that last beating." he said while rubbing the bruises she had given him from before. "Goodnight then everyone."

"Yeah, Goodnight." Shippo said as he layed next to Kagome as she was setting out her own blanket on the ground. 

"InuYasha get some rest already. There will be time tomorrow to get the shards ok." Kagome said with a pitch of concern in her voice. InuYasha didn't listen. He just continued to stand there. _The only time he acted this way was when he was remembering Kikyo. But that was a long time ago and practically miles away by now from her. _

Maybe there is something else that he is worried about. I am surprised he is this concerned. Maybe there is something else in this forest that he is worried about…or maybe scared to face. But what. He has the Tetsaiga. Nothing should really be bothering him. Right?

"Go to sleep Kagome. I'll keep a look out." InuYasha said. _All I hope is that the shards are not where I think they are._ He thought looking in the direction of the possible place where they are hiding.

"Ok then." She said. _I just hope he'll be ok by tomorrow since we might need him for a possible battle tomorrow to get the jewels. _And as she thought this she fell into a deep sleep.

Next Day

"Here everyone. Breakfast." Kagome yelled trying to get everyone to sit down in one place. Everyone practically ran from what they were doing to get to the food but not InuYasha. He still stood where she last saw him last night. 

"Come on InuYasha. We'll leave as soon as we eat. So get over here." Kagome yelled. _Boy is he stubborn _she thought.

Finally InuYasha sat down and ate but rushed everyone to get going. 

"What's up with you" Miroku said. "we have plenty of time to get the shards."

"I KNOW THAT!" InuYasha yelled. "I just want to get them and get out of this forest." He said slightly under his breath. Everyone walked in silence for practically the rest of the trip only to hear some of Shippo's little jokes to try to end the silence between them all. Finally after an hour's walk they reached a deserted village.

" The shards are hear somewhere. They are really close now." Kagome said.

"Wow this place looks like it has been deserted for years," Sango said while waling into what seemed to be the center of the village. 

InuYasha pulled out the Tetsaiga. "What's wrong InuYasha. There are no demons here," Shippo replied form the sudden movement from him. 

InuYasha sniffed the air, "None that we see yet. But I smell one near by."

Everyone began to look around. Kagome began to tap into the shards then she yelled, "THIS WAY." She began to run past the buildings to what seemed to be a battle arena.

Everyone caught up. "What the hell is this place." Miroku said while catching his breath.

"It's a battle arena for demons," Sango said. "Our village went to a village one time because demons were said to be there. Instead we found out that the whole village was of demons. We sneaked up on them while a battle was taking place between two of the demons. It was a bloody finish. It seemed that they were killing themselves of for sport or something."

"It wasn't for sport. It was to determine the strongest in the family." InuYasha said. He walked to the center of the arena and stood their looking and remembering what he had long forgotten. 

"How do you know that InuYasha." Kagome asked in astonishment.

"Just forget it. Where are the shards." InuYasha said in earnest. Everyone finally got back to the task at hand.

"Uuummm…over…THERE." Kagome said while pointing to her right. 

"Let's get this over with." InuYasha said in a unsteady voice. 

They walked past a huge tree and Kagome said. "Stop. We passed the shards already."

"What do you mean." Miroku said while everyone stopped in their tracks confused at what she said. 

"Let me figure this out." Kagome walked backwards past the end of the tree trunk they had just walked by. "Now it's ahead of us where you guys are." Kagome said confused. The group began looking around. How could this be. "They are here I know it."

"Aaaahhhhhh!"   
Everyone turned to the scream which came from the other side of the tree trunk.

"What…." Shippo was there standing their with a scared look on his face. "What's wrong." Kagome said trying to comfort him.

Finally Shippo pointed high up onto the tree where a body was pinned to the tree by what appeared to be a spear. Pinning it through the stomach. In the bodies hands were two swords that were tightly gripped by the lifeless body which were stained with blood.

"Oh my…" Sango replied holding her hand over her mouth.   
"Wait the jewel shards…They are up there where the body is. I see them now. They are in its body." Kagome said with a slight disgust at the thought of it. 

"InuYasha you're the only one who can get it down." Miroku said. They heard no reply or movement from where he was standing and they all turned around with Kagome holding Shippo trying to comfort him. What they saw astonished them. InuYasha was staring. Staring at the body on the tree…with tears streaming down his face.

No. She can't still be there that was more than 50 years ago. He thought and fell to his knees still staring at what once was his most trusted friend in the world. His…

Sorry. You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the ultimate turnout for the story. Of course some of you might already have an idea of what's going to happen. But reviews would be nice as this is my first story and I would like to hear what you have to say and if there are any questions. Thanks for reading.


End file.
